The present invention relates to certain novel ganglioside derivatives and more exactly to ganglioside derivatives comprised of a basic natural or semisynthetic ganglioside, in which the carboxyl group in the sialic part of said natural or semisynthetic ganglioside is converted into a carboxylamide with an aliphatic amino acid with a carboxylic or sulfonic acid function, and salts thereof. The semisynthetic ganglioside components can be chosen from the group consisting of N-acyl-N-lyso-gangliosides, N'-acyl-N'-lyso-gangliosides and N,N'-diacyl-N,N'-di-lyso-gangliosides wherein the N-acyl and N'-acyl groups are identical or different and each is a moiety of an optionally substituted aliphatic acid. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical preparations containing said compounds as active ingredients, and the therapeutic use of the new products and of the corresponding pharmaceutical preparations.